


Refraction

by RainbowRunway



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Had Nothing Better To Do, Imprisonment, Takes place underwater, Why Did I Write This?, another angsty story, sayo is somewhat of a nice person, wtf is wrong with me, yukina forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRunway/pseuds/RainbowRunway
Summary: There existed a legend that told tales of a secret in the deep - Sayo had always wanted know about it.Or did she...?





	Refraction

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing because I was bored asf. But yes this is based off the recent Roselia GBP set (which btw is glorious)  
> Enjoy. 
> 
> WARNING: Mildly graphic descriptions. If you are sensitive to this, either exercise caution or hit that back button.

"Someone...will....find me..."

The girl's long lavender hair flowed in the waves, motions in sync with the tall seaweed growing steadily from the seafloor. Strong steel chains wrapped themselves around her slim arms, down her chest and all the way until her sandals. They clanked silently, muffled by the sound of bubbles rising to the surface the girl so desired.

She was in awful condition. The layered, frilly light blue skirt she wore was torn and tattered, pieces of the fabric lying all around her. Bloody cuts and wounds marred her skin everywhere, some fresh and some old. Even the decorations of pearls she wore in her hair and on her skirt seemed to act like a restraint atop the links of the chains holding her down.

It was supposed to hurt, but the poor girl had been subjected to this for so long, she stopped feeling anything anymore. She didn't understand why those stupid adults did this to her. What did she do to deserve this punishment, to receive this torture? Slowly, she glanced down at the pool of blood under her legs, formed from wounds she knew wouldn't heal.

How many years has it been? How many people have failed to save her? She had lost count already. 

Even now, every scream of pain she let out, every crack of the whip, every word of those who did this to her were engraved in her mind. She had forgotten everything except her days of unending suffering.

She had not spoken in the longest time. She's lost the ability to communicate properly. Lifting her head weakly, she looked up to the shining light of the surface.  
The longer she stared, the stranger everything else became. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something seemed off...the stains on the floor hadn't changed, nor had the eerily shifting lights that shone on the ground near her. Still, something didn't feel _right_.

* * *

Sayo wondered when her father would allow her to explore the deeper depths of the sea. He was so protective of her - he always said "my darling Sayo shouldn't be there", or something along those lines. She was old enough. She was 16, for god's sake! She sighed as she stared below, where it was dark, almost black. While where she usually was, the upper part of the ocean, was more colorful and bright, it was unrealistically murky further down. Nothing populated it except for a few telltale fish, plants and rocks. No one ever went there. According to rumors, it was a dangerous place and a secret lay hidden there, away from the eyes from everyone else.

The old legend piqued her curiosity even further. She knew her father would never allow it, so she decided to leave instead.  
Before she could do so, though, a voice spoke to her. It echoed and bounced off the walls of the rock cliffs.

_"Sayo..."_

"Who are you? Where are you? Identify yourself!" Sayo demanded as she looked around frantically for a person's form. There was none to be seen.

_"Please...save me..."_

"At least tell me your name!" She was confused. What was happening? Why was this voice talking to her? Was this even normal?

 _"Minato...Yukina..."_ The voice's tone was pained, desperate and helpless. The last utter of her name was especially frail, and suddenly so. Sayo took another glance where the mysterious voice wanted her to go. It was uncharted territory, but she's always wanted this. It was as if the devil offered her a chance to indulge in her curiosity in exchange for what may be her life. 

She wasn't that confident she'd come out alive, but made the decision to go. She swam downwards, away from the safety of the surface area.

* * *

"I should be more careful around here..."

This was the third time Sayo tried to get to the bottom of the sea. The first attempt had gone horribly - she didn't realize the lack of oxygen would be so bad. As a result, she got lightheaded, dizzy, had trouble breathing and had limited movement. During the second try she went down slowly, taking notes of where she should be more wary of. This was the third attempt, she was sure she'd get it this time.

When she reached the halfway point, farther than any of her previous tries, it was nearly pitch black, forcing her to trust her instincts that she only needed to go straight down to get to the seafloor. There was only enough light for her to see the cliffs that reached all the way to the surface towering over everything else. She found herself looking left and right every few minutes, as if a part of the cliffs could just break and fall on her.

As she kept going deeper, thankfully there was still some light for Sayo to see clusters of green plants she couldn't exactly make out from where she was. She knew she was nearing the ground, she could tell from how the plants seemed to grow from there. She found it strange that she could still see when she was so far down.

Continuing her risky descent, she noticed it was getting brighter rather than darker. Sayo curiously inspected what she could see at that point. The source of the light looked to be a building that resembled a Roman temple; it was mostly demolished and broken. Lights unstably flickering a pale grey lit up the dolphin statues standing proudly on either side of the building, but even those were run-down and mostly reduced to unidentifiable cracked shapes standing on podiums.

Sayo sighed in relief, finally touching down on the seafloor, then looked around. Her eyes froze at the sight of a person. Didn't her father say there was nobody here? She came slightly closer to the girl and gasped sharply. She was a sad sight to behold, anyone would have flinched at it. The only word you'd use would be 'inhumane'.

A single girl, whom Sayo figured was Yukina, was chained to the front pillars of the building, her limbs tightly bound together. Her head drooped down, with her long hair veiling her face. The chains ran down her petite frame and not a single inch of skin was left unadorned by angry red marks. Lacerations danced across her hands and legs, glistening a sickly, bloody crimson; scarlet liquid flowing down onto the ground freely. 

Sayo tried not to look away as she slowly closed the distance between the girl and herself. Warily, she spoke with the quietest, calmest voice she could manage.

"Is that you, Minato-san...?"

A tiny nod of acknowledgement was all she needed to know that indeed, that was Yukina. She watched as Yukina looked up with motions so unrealistically rigid, it reminded Sayo of a robot. Her once-hazel eyes had all but lost its shine. She was devoid of any will or hope - the ribbons of pink, purple and blue on her back appeared to intertwine to create colors that almost weren't there. Her voice was hoarse, it was nearly nonexistent.

"I..." The way her voice cracked with every syllable she uttered pained Sayo greatly. She would definitely rescue Yukina.

"Minato-san..." 

Sayo smiled at her, firmly grasping her shoulders. "I'm here to save you. Don't worry."

Yukina had no words for her in reply. She'd forgotten how to speak. There were a few words remaining in her mind, but her lips weren't opening to express them. Sayo's form seemed to appear and disappear rapidly, flickering uncertainly, but she was like a guardian angel waiting to take Yukina away from this awful place, wavering, like she was there but wasn't at the same time.

"Your body...who did this to you?" Even her touch felt distant - it was cold and undefinable. Her fingers ran over the many scars Yukina carried; Yukina could barely register it. Sayo continued to trace lines over every wound, speaking as she went along. "It's over now. Let's go, shall we?" That gentle smile appeared before Yukina again, but it was only ephemeral; she stopped feeling Sayo's fingers at all. It couldn't be. There was no way. In an attempt to eliminate her doubts, she called Sayo's name again, quieter than she had the last time. At this point, it was the only word she could remember how to say.

But she was gone. There was nobody there.

Yukina blinked. Was it just her imagination?

The fact that Sayo was never there to begin with wasn't - the little dream she clung on to was.

"Where...are you?" she brokenly muttered. Was everything fake? Was Sayo coming to save her a lie?

She'd lost her will to live a long time ago, yet she'd still been wishing for someone to take her away from this place. Sayo had been her last hope.

That was the last straw; she was done. The realization that hit her harder than a truck dawned on her. No one was coming. All have failed, just like the last time.  This pain was eternal. Everything she hoped for crumbled.  She was such an idiot. What had she been looking to achieve this whole time...?

Everything around her closed off; her surroundings were getting darker by the minute. Her cognitive functions were melting away, almost as if someone had flicked a switch off within her and cut off her lifeline. Her brain was shutting down; her thoughts were slowly dying. She'd been living for all this time, yet now, the concept of 'life' seemed to be one so abstract that it would've been a waste of time to spend her last moments trying to decipher it.

Yukina's eyes widened as water formed in the corners of her vision. The warm tears trickled down her cheeks, surprising her. She thought she had lost the ability to feel emotions. Why was she crying?

Her lips lightly curled into a smile. She was glad, so glad, that she had remembered how to be even one fraction of a human. Eyelids shutting, her consciousness was slipping away with every passing second.  
If that gentle illusion was God's parting gift to her, she was content. What was that girl's name again...?

That name was the one thing Yukina swore she would never forget, even in death.

Hikawa Sayo.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to everyone who helped to proofread my work ^_^  
> And of course, I hoped you all enjoyed reading this! Thanks for checking this out, see you again soon!


End file.
